vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127106-world-server-down
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it would be a shame... if you get kicked again. Joking hope you stay online, I managed to log in 2 times already but a few seconds in a BOOM, kicked again :c | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- haha seems it came true. booted off again. oh well Cougar is aware. lets hope its fixed soon :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No, I'm Dominion and was on Auroria. Can't log in with some of my under 22 characters. Haven't tried my higher ones yet. Update: And my 43 can't log to his home either. | |} ---- ---- No worries mate. Things like these can happen and sometimes information like these can take time to appear. Take your time, no rush. | |} ---- Location: Network Operations Center TIme: 5 Minutes Ago Engineer 1: "So, you're saying that if I push dis 'er button..." ** Pushes button ** Engineer 1: "...that all the servers shutdown?" Engineer 2: "Yup." E 1: "So, shouldn't it be, I dunno, labeled or under one of them covers or somethin' ?" E 2: "Probably." E 1: "So why ain't it?" E 2: "I turned in a NC81B/4-1 Operation's Center Equipment Modification Request for that very same suggestion when I first started here. I done my part." E 1: "But... but you're..." E 2: "Go on, say it." E 1: "...Old. How log have you been with the NOC?" E 2: "23 years. I retire in 2 years." E 1: "23 years!! That requests been in the pipeline for 23 years!" E 2: "These things take time, they do." E 1: "So how do you stay sane waiting for your requests to get worked on?" E 2: "I push that there button." E 1: "What!?!? But that drops the game. It's only been minutes since I pushed that button and I bet the forums are already up in arms." E 2: "Yep. I count on it, I do. Only form of entertainment down here. When you've been here as long as me, you'll come to relish the forum drama." E 1: "That's evil. Shouldn't we bring the servers back up?" E 2: "Nah, give 'em a few more minutes. Takes a bit to whip them up into a right righteous fury, it does. Then the threats and demands for compensation fly fast and furious. Better than a televised football riot, it is." | |} ---- ---- Entity is being restarted as we speak, hence why not on the Realm list. Don't forget to follow @WildStarOps for the latest update regarding downtime. Once again, we are really sorry for the inconvenience caused by this issue. | |} ---- Entity servers are restarting, that's why. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It happens! We still love you guys! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No need to apologize. Accidents like these happens. Its not like you guys and gals did this on purpsoe.....right? | |} ---- ---- 15min? Powernapping! Awesome! :D | |} ---- ---- Dito. | |} ---- Thanks for letting us know. Like i said, take your time and no rush. | |} ---- ---- Same thing. I am brand new to this game been playing about 10 hours or so between last night and tonight and wanted to learn some more. I understand these things happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Depends what you mean by easiest, I suppose. I can't speak for stalkers or warriors because I've never gotten one all the way to 50, so maybe someone else can chime in for the melee, but as far as the leveling process for the DPS specs of other classes... - Esper core gameplay is about the same as what you start out with. Build points with 1, spend with 2, a few more moves added later for psi point generation and extra DPS. Used to be fairly difficult to master, but the AMP changes in Drop 5 made it much less punishing if you don't have perfect timing. Lots of absorbs and lifesteal to keep you alive. Becomes a game of whack-a-mole at high levels, just mashing whatever is off cooldown to build points. - Engineer changes pretty drastically after you get the AMPs that give you bonuses for staying between 30 and 70 volatility, and the one that generates volatility on dashing. You essentially abandon your starter move Pulse Blast after that. Can be pretty tricky to master depending on how you play, with all the dashing and trying to stay in that 30-70 sweet spot. - Medic changes the way it feels pretty drastically after you unlock the T8 versions of abilities at level 45. Your buffs can make a good group that much better. Self-heals allow you some breathing room to screw up without paying for it too much. Middling range, but you're pretty much going to be melee so you can bless them with your sweet, sweet probes. - Spellslingers rely on Quick Draw for a large majority of their damage, with other things like Flame Burst for added instant DPS. They can afford to bring a few buffs and oh-crap buttons because a lot of the other DPS abilities are redundant or just not as good as their base ability Quick Draw. | |} ---- Thought about making a medic, how is the solo portion for them? I've played healer for a long time and kind of worried that I might have some "bad habits" from other MMO's. | |} ---- You can solo a lot of the leveling group quests with a medic because of the heals and medium armor. To me it seemed like slightly less damage output than other classes during the leveling process, but the tradeoff is taking less damage and pretty great heals. If you've played WoW, I would compare it to an enhancement shaman. What do you mean by bad habits? | |} ---- ----